


Heartbeat

by karmad, the_purple_gays (karmad)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance (Voltron), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 01:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13583286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/karmad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmad/pseuds/the_purple_gays
Summary: Like the prequel to that suicide note Lance thingie.. I guess.





	Heartbeat

Heartbeat

I am honestly and thoroughly wrecked by this thing called love. 

My chest aches whenever you smile, your laugh makes me dizzy and I sometimes can't feel my toes.  

It confuses me how you love everyone you meet.

Does that mean love at first sight exist?   
Dad said he thought he knew what love was and he'd give his life to feel love again.  

I found that counter-intuitive as a child but now I understand.  

Lance. Laying there.  The color of my lion leaking from his body like a teabag in boiling hot water.  

The red making me feel responsible.    
He had the nerve, with his last breath to say: "I love you"


End file.
